The Shadow War
by Adimaro Yosuo
Summary: Malik and Bakura form a team to take control of the world but as they are defeating Yugi and his friends they accidentally unleash something they can't control. Now Yugi and his friends must team up with their former enemies to stop the havoc.
1. The Unity

Malik Ishtahl sat in his diminutive quarters of the pyramid reading the ancient Egyptian scriptures. Scriptures of the renowned shadow wars. He then found something he hadn't seen before in the war. It seemed this tablet contained a passage about a legendary companion of the pharaoh. All would be pawns except this one who would contain almost as much power as the pharaoh himself. The rest was undecipherable. Malik pondered for a moment of this. "Maybe I am devoid of a confrere. This one of prodigious imperium could defeat the other containers of the items so that he could assemble all seven Millennium Items and contain the power of the pharaoh. But who. Yugi Mutou is too righteous to be swayed, Anzu Mazaki is too weak, Katsuya Jounouchi is not focused enough, Hiroto Honda is a terrible player, Seto Kaiba's licentiousness has left him, Mai Kujaku is too mischievous and naïve, Ryou Bakura. Bakura. Bakura-san is perfect! I shall immediately contact him. Wait. I trapped him in the Shadow Realm. Then I must retrieve him at once."  
  
Malik went to the Shadow Realm. He saw Bakura wandering around in it. He reluctantly cast a spell. Suddenly Bakura disappeared and landed directly in his bed, completely unconscious. Later that night Malik appeared to Ryou in a dream. In this dream, Malik came to him from the shadows. "Hello Ryou." He said. "Malik! This is only a dream." Ryou replied in fright. "This is no dream Ryou. This. This is a vision! A vision of the future. You must join me Ryou. Together our powers united we shall control the world." Malik said. In the real world the Millennium Ring shone in the light coming in through the window from the moon and then began to glisten and tremor. Bakura suddenly began to roll in his sleep. Tossing and turning as if in a great distress. His darker side was enchanting his mind. Yami Bakura, having possessed his hikari Ryou, now entered the dream. "Malik, you trapped me in the Shadow Realm. Why should I join you?" Bakura said angrily. "Because together our powers can rule the world Bakura-san." Malik explained once again. "I will agree to an alliance, if, and only if, you stop pursuing my Millennium Ring." Yami Bakura presented his ultimatum. "Very well." Malik agreed folding his arms in anger over it. "I'll just steal it after you gather the items for me." He thought to himself. Malik then began to fade away into the darkness again. Ryou awoke to a cold sweat. He looked down at his Millennium Ring and a sinister, ruthless feeling overcame him as if his Yami side had been awoken.  
  
The morning light shone down on the sidewalk as Ryou entered the schoolyard. Upon arriving he noticed Anzu, Yugi, Jounouchi, and Honda petting a small black cat. It appeared to be Anzu's as she was holding it. Bakura suddenly felt the vile feeling again and his Millennium Ring began beaming once more. Now the voice of Malik entered his mind. "Do it Bakura. Activate your ring! Send them to the Shadow Realm. You agreed! We have a deal! NOW! WHILE THEY'RE DISTRACTED! DO IT! " Bakura collapsed to his knees from the voices then got to his feet and ran home trying to escape the powerful urge to activate his ring. Upon arriving home he threw the ring to the floor but it became aglow again. It flew towards him and the chain fell over Ryou's head, placing it around his neck. Then the power drained from the ring into him and Bakura arrived once more. His only objective now was to obtain his friends to send them to the Shadow Realm. He let out an evil cackle then grabbed his deck and left the house.  
  
Upon arriving at the school once again Bakura spotted his target in the classroom. They were dueling each other. He stopped and stared at them. Knowing what he must do his ring began to emit power once again. A dome of blackness filled the schoolroom and then disappeared along with Bakura and everyone else. They were now in the Shadow Realm.  
  
The fellowship all looked around. Before anyone could speak the portal opened again. Now Seto Kaiba had entered the realm. Anzu began pacing through the dark setting. Soon Mai Kujaku also arrived in the Realm. "Where are we" Anzu said. She felt the ground. It was nothing but a platform in a void of nothingness. "We are in the Shadow Realm" Yugi said. "Those who are stricken here never return." From the darkness Bakura walked forward, clapping. "So you've been through this enough to know just where we are Yugi Mutou. You and I are not very different. I seek power. You seek power. Our paths are just different." Bakura explained. "So I will allow you a chance of salvation. A duel. If I should win the Millennium Puzzle is mine and you all shall be locked away in the Shadow Realm forever. You win and you and your friends are free as I am banished to the Shadow Realm." Yugi was taken aback. "Could I really put this much on the line? Am I right to put my friends lives at stake for a duel." He thought. He drew his deck from his pocket and stared to it. Suddenly his Yami spirit contacted him. "Yugi, we can do this together. We can defeat him." Yami Yugi said throwing in his two cents. Yugi made his decision. He activated the puzzle. He grew taller and gained a deeper voice, as he became Yami Yugi. "Alright Bakura! I'll agree to those conditions! IT'S TIME TO DUEL!" Yugi announced. "Yugi, I hope you know what you're doing." Anzu thought. Bakura laughed and smiled wickedly. The competitors readied their duel disks and began. "Alright I'll go first. I'll put The Headless Knight in face up attack position and place this card face down." Bakura said. As he finished his sentences a knight in shining armor appeared on field. The problem? He remained headless. As the evil ghost of a knight appeared, just as quickly a flashing card appeared on field to symbolize Bakura's face down card. Yugi looked at his hand to see Man Eater Bug. "This could easily eliminate the Knight." Yami thought to himself. "Alright Bakura. I'll play a monster in face down defense position also and place this face down card on field then I'll go ahead and end my turn." Yugi said confidently. Bakura laughed evilly once again. "For my next move I put out my Portrait's Secret and use. Card Destruction Yugi! We both lose every card in our hand. Since I just discarded my Dark Ruler Ha Des I can use my new card Monster Reborn to bring it back! And since there are now three fiends in my graveyard I will send them all from my graveyard to special summon from my hand, Dark Necrophia! Dark Ruler! Attack that Zombie!" Bakura exclaimed. "Now Portrait's Secret, Necrophia, and Headless Knight, obliterate his life!" Bakura said as he ordered his monsters to attack. They all rushed forward. First the Dark Ruler lunged forward and struck right through the face down monster. Then the rest hit Yugi's life points directly. 8000/3150. "NO!" said Jounouchi, Anzu, and Honda all together. Kaiba looked on in awe at the move. "Yugi has improved tremendously since our first duel but apparently Bakura has a few tricks I don't remember from Battle City." He thought. "This is what my soul is riding on? I'm history and so is everyone else." Mai thought. "Nice move Bakura but I now activate the Dark Hole destroying all of your monsters and summon the Skilled Dark Magician. Now I put one Spell Counter on him by using the spell card Proof of Dragon's Destruction to put one Buster Blader from my deck into my hand! Now I reborn your Dark Ruler Ha Des to put one more spell counter on my Skilled Dark Magician. I'll finish my turn by attacking your life points directly with both." Yugi said finishing an excellent move. 3650/3150. "It seems both players have greatly improved." Seto thought. "You may hit my life points Yugi but I get the last laugh because I flip the Oujia Board on your turn. Now that it's my turn I put the Death Message E on field. Now I'll take a page out of your playbook and play Swords of Revealing Light! Now to summon my other Dark Necrophia by removing The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams, The Headless Knight, and The Portrait's Secret. I'll end my turn." Bakura said. "Oujia Board!? He nearly beat ya' with that last time Yug'!" Jounouchi said. "Sorry Bakura but I use the Brain Control card to take your Dark Necrophia and sacrifice Skilled Dark and The Dark Ruler Ha Des for my Buster Blader and use the Yami card to power up my spellcasters. This is my third spell so that's my third spell counter. Dark Magician is now on field! Now I use the Polymerization card to combine my Buster Blader and Dark Magician into The Ultimate Magical Warrior DARK PALADIN!" Yugi said. "I'll pass on my turn and not even place a Death Message." Bakura said. "This is awfully strange of Bakura to just pass on his turn. No matter though. This next plan is sure to end this game soon." Yugi thought. "Alright I'll place The Legendary Ocean on field to reduce water monster's levels by one and increase their attack and defense by 200 and then I'll summon The Catapult Turtle. Next I'll use his effect to catapult your Dark Necrophia at your life points." Yugi said. 2550/3150 "Yeah Yug'! Yer' in the lead now!" Jounouchi shouted to Yugi. "Now Yugi must eliminate the threat of Bakura's Oujia Board." Kaiba thought. "Thank you actually Yugi. You see since you just ended your turn I can use Dark Necrophia's soul to enchant any one of your monsters and control it's mind since I am technically still the owner of her and that monster happens to be The Dark Paladin. I also get to set my Death Message A." Bakura exclaimed, laughing maniacally. Kaiba's eyes opened wide. "I forgot about Dark Necrophia's effect!" He thought. Suddenly from Yugi's graveyard arose a giant spirit. A blue flame if you will. It flew forward and wrapped itself around the Dark Paladin. Then the Paladin ran forward at Bakura and then turned around and ran straight at Yugi. "ATTACK HIM PALADIN!" Bakura yelled. The Paladin raised his mighty sword and struck down Yugi's life points. 2550/200. "Time is running out Yugi. I may let one of your friends go should you forfeit now." Bakura said, once again laughing maniacally. "Never Bakura. I can still win." Yugi said calmly. "He must have a plan." Bakura thought, looking at his hand. "Since it's now my turn Bakura I will counter your Swords of Revealing Light with my own!" Yugi said. His plan had begun. Bakura looked at his hand. It contained Death Message T and Change of Heart, neither of which were worth discarding over Swords. "I will also place this card on the field in face down defense position." Yugi said. "Since it's my turn once again Yugi, I place Death Message T on field. Just one more Yugi, just one more. I'll end my turn." Bakura said. "My entire fate is riding on this card. This next card." Yugi thought. He drew from his deck the next card. He turned it to face him. Mystical Space Typhoon. "Alright Bakura. I play this card from my hand. The Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Oujia Board and all its components!" Yugi said. Bakura began laughing. "You honestly think I didn't see this coming? I'll just discard the card I got last turn, The Souls of The Forgotten, to my graveyard to use Dark Paladin's effect and negate your Magical Space Typhoon and that means it's my turn. Now my Swords of Revealing Light leaves the field and I activate my Death Message H to complete my message to you. DEATH! That's exactly what you'll experience to the Reaper of The Cards in the Shadow Realm Yugi for you are banished there!" Bakura exclaimed his game-winning move. Suddenly the Millennium Puzzle floated from Yugi's neck and the chain fell over Bakura's head and around his neck. Bakura now contained two Millennium Items. "I can't believe Yugi lost." Anzu thought in sorrow. Just then the darkness began to intake Yugi and his companions. "I've. failed." Yugi said as he was sucked under. Bakura continued to laugh maniacally all through it. Mai furrowed her brow staring at Yugi. "I thought you were a better duelist Yugi. And I thought you cared. I thought you wouldn't gamble all our lives like this." She thought. Meanwhile, Kaiba desperately fought away. "Why should I be punished for Yugi's mistake!?" He yelled to Bakura. Bakura pondered for a moment. "Alright Seto Kaiba. You may duel me for your life and your God card. Just allow me to add Yugi's Osiris to my deck before our duel." Bakura said. "You're on Bakura!" Seto cried. Suddenly the shadows flowed away from him. He readied his duel disk and prepared to duel Bakura. Meanwhile, Anzu somehow had avoided the shadows. She watched the duel begin from behind a large box as the dark room became a room in the Egyptian pyramids at the will of Bakura. The duel disks set and the duel began. 


	2. Ryou Bakura vs Seto Kaiba Egyptian God C...

Ryou Bakura vs Seto Kaiba Egyptian God Cards Clash!  
  
"Alright Bakura, I'm going first in this duel and I'm activating the Blood Vors in attack mode with this face down card!" Kaiba exclaimed. "I'll match that move with my Demon Soldier Kaiba. Then I'll put this card face down and end my turn." Bakura said. He smiled down at his hand. It contained all the pieces to his puzzle to get out Dark Necrophia. Kaiba furrowed his brow before without speaking laid a Sangan on field and ended his turn. "A bit troubled over your hand? Don't worry. I'll make this duel quick by playing The Headless Knight to my field, activating Infinite Cards, and ending my turn." Bakura said. Meanwhile, behind the boxes of the small temple room, Anzu sat deliberating over the duel. "I never thought I'd see the day when mine and all my friends lives depend on Seto Kaiba. I just hope he can pull off a win. And if not." Anzu thought.  
  
Yugi looked around at his surroundings. "It seems to be some kind of graveyard." He said. Suddenly he heard a scream. He ran over with his friends to find Mai terrified. They looked at the headstones of the empty graves. They said "Mai Kujaku, Yugi Mutou, Katsuya Jounouchi, and Hiroto Honda". Before they could think a dark force came form behind. It was a flying spirit wearing only a cloak to prevent anyone from seeing the smallest bit of his body and carrying a giant scythe. "RUN!" Jounouchi screamed as he and the rest began to run through the graveyard. The Reaper Of The Cards continued to give chase. Yugi suddenly stopped. "Maybe if I summon a duel monster then it will combat this Reaper." Yugi said. "Well it's our best hope." Mai replied. Mai drew from her deck the Cyber Harpie Lady only the card disappeared in her hands and suddenly from the sky flew down a mighty Harpie decked out in metallic armor. Next Yugi placed a card face down. The Reaper quickly slashed it to pieces only to activate the Cyber Jar allowing Yugi to bring any monsters four stars or lower that he drew onto the field. Suddenly from the sky crashed a giant satellite into the ground but out from the crater left sprung five new cards. Some went to Yugi's hand and three remained. The three happened to by Alpha, Gamma, and Beta The Magnet Warriors. He then sacrificed them all to special summon his Valkyrion The Magna Warrior! All the magnet warriors began to fuse together into one giant magnet warrior wielding giant blade. Next Jounouchi summoned his Goblin Attack Force. Suddenly the ground began to collapse and out form it came an army of Goblins carrying mining picks. Valkyrion, Cyber Harpie, and The Goblin Attack Force all attacked the Reaper of The Cards together destroying it and then returned to their owner's decks. "We better keep on guard in case anyone tries that again." Honda said. "Yeah Yug'. Looks like we're comin' up on a swamp so we better not become fish food!" Joey joked. "This is no time to be joking Jounouchi. We're in serious danger here. Normally duel monster holograms can's hurt us but these aren't holograms." Yugi said gravely.  
  
Back in the Temple Room it was Kaiba's turn. "Ok. Blood Vors. Attack that Knight!" He ordered. His Blood Vors charged forward straight into the Headless Knight. The Knight faltered yet Bakura seemed unphased. 8000/7550 "Oh Kaiba how things are turning in my favor. With the death of my Knight I activate Michizure. I get to destroy your Blood Vors! Now on my turn I activate the Magic Card Prohibition! I now prohibit the use of The Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Bakura laughed out wickedly. Kaiba stared in awe at his hand. His plan had been shattered. "Oh Kaiba, you seem sad? Does your deck rely on that too much? Should I use it on a different card? After all I do have some heart. wait. no I don't. Sorry. I'll put this card face down and now I sacrifice my Demon Soldier for The Dark Ruler of The Underworld: Ha Des! Now Dark Ruler, strike down the Sangan!" Bakura said, cackling all the way through. Ha Des began to float in the air then raised his giant staff sending a wave of dark energy into the poor little Sangan destroying it. 6550/7550. Now Kaiba's turn, he drew his next card. "The Attack Nullification. If I play this face down I can avoid another hit like that." Kaiba thought. "Alright I'll put this card face down and put the card I got from my Sangan on field, The X-Head Cannon." Kaiba said. "He must be planning something to bring that out. A fusion to form the mighty XYZ no less. I must counter it with Ha Des." Bakura thought. "Dark Ruler show Kaiba what you're made of once again. Attack his X-Head Cannon!" Bakura said, cheering on his behemoth of a monster Ha Des. Ha Des raised his mighty staff again and fired off his magic again. This time though it hit a wall. "No effect Bakura for I activate my Attack Nullification. It freezes your attacks in their tracks and ends your turn." Kaiba said. "Now on my turn I activate the next piece of my little puzzle, the Z-Metal Tank and end this turn." Bakura seemed actually worried over this. "Ha Des! End this now! Destroy his Tank!" Bakura yelled. Once again the mighty Ha Des raised his staff, this time destroying the Tank successfully. 5600/7550. "I place one face down card on field and activate Graceful Charity. I'll discard my Lord of D and my Blue Eyes. And now I'll activate another and discard my two Blue Eyes. Now I'll Monster Reborn my Z-Metal Tank and summon my Y- Dragon Head. I'll remove all three from the game to give me my XYZ Dragon Cannon. That's right Bakura. I lured you into a false sense of security. I knew you would destroy one of my pieces so I could simply Reborn it! Now I'll activate my XYZ's effect to discard The Flute of Summoning Dragon from my hand to destroy Prohibition then activate my Premature Burial that was face down to bring back my Blue Eyes. Now to attack your Ha Des with my XYZ and your life points with my Blue Eyes." Kaiba said. Bakura could only stare in utter shock as his life points were taken down a notch and Kaiba took control of the game. 4800/4200. "I'm not out yet though Kaiba. I'm special summoning my Dark Necrophia by removing Ha Des, Demon Soldier, and The Headless Knight from the game. Now I'll activate my own Premature Burial to get back my Ha Des and now I'll summon The Portrait's Secret and this face down card and end my turn." Bakura said. He looked down at his hand to see the Osiris resting in his hand. 4800/3400 "It's sad that the game will end this early as I'm going to activate my face down card, Ultimate Offering, just in case, and then I'm going to attack your Portrait's Secret and Ha Des!" Kaiba said confidently. Too confidently since there was still a chance of a comeback by Bakura. "Hold it! I activate my trap, Waboku to stop your attacks for this turn!" Bakura said. Kaiba was taken aback but also angry. "Now that it's my turn Kaiba and I'll use my draw, Pot of Greed to draw two more cards. Then I'll place these cards face down and end my turn." Bakura said. He was running out of options. "Face it Bakura. This is the end! I feel like dragging your defeat so I'll spare you by just destroying Necrophia with my Blue Eyes." Kaiba yelled. 4800/3200. "On the contrary. I just drew my card for this turn and now I'll activate my Reckless Greed card. Now I'll activate Treasure of The Outerworld and Change of Heart your Blue Eyes and sacrifice it, my Ha Des, and The Portrait's Secret for something larger than life. The Egyptian God Card. The Saint Dragon of whose power I now possess. OSIRIS!!!!!" Bakura exclaimed. "He comes in at 4000/4000 because I get to draw two cards because of Treasure of The Outerworld." Suddenly from the roof broke open. Anzu looked up in fear but Kaiba knew exactly what was happening. The sky went suddenly dark then the heavens opened up allowing the Saint Dragon Osiris to come from the sky to the pyramids of Egypt in the Shadow Realm. "It's. obeying him. Could it be that Bakura is somehow to the true original possessor of Osiris?" Kaiba thought. Before he could think on it any more Bakura broke the silence. "Osiris! Attack his XYZ Dragon Cannon. THUNDER FORCE!" Bakura ordered. The Saint Dragon flew from the sky and landed then let out a large explosion of thunder at XYZ destroying it. 3200/3600 "I have some plans of my own Bakura! Your God card doesn't scare me for I use the Scapegoat card! Now I sacrifice three of them to special summon my own Egyptian God Card. OBELISK THE TORMENTOR!!!" Kaiba also exclaimed. From the horizon of light and darkness, Obelisk awoke and emerged to the duel. "Now Obelisk! Attack Osiris! GOD HAND CRUSHER" Kaiba commanded. Both Osiris and Obelisk fired their respective powers but emerged deadlocked. Neither could force their power over he others. This was creating an imbalance in the time and space continuum of the Shadow Realm. The Realm was overwhelmed and collapsing in on itself. As the two God powers fought Kaiba, Anzu, and Bakura were only left in blindness from the light emitting from the pure energy of the two Gods.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the graveyard Yugi felt a great power. "This isn't good everyone. Something is going on and it may have to do with Bakura and Kaiba's duel right now. I'm afraid we must escape as soon as possible." Yugi said. "This doesn't sound good Yug'." Joey remarked. Everybody was left in a solemn state but continued on their journey through the mountains of the Shadow Realms vast universe.  
  
Back at the pyramids, Malik also detected the great power. Likewise he also didn't think it a good sign. "Only the Gods could create this much power. I must leave at once to find what Bakura has done. And quickly or the entire Shadow Realm will be destroyed." Malik thought. He rose from his meditating position and used his powers to teleport himself as close as possible to Bakura but unfortunately he still had a long way to go as the God power was creating interference.  
  
"We must make it in time or we'll all die." Yugi thought. They continued through a small pass in the mountain. As they walked through it they noticed many small inscriptions of the Shadow Games. Yugi noticed someone in the inscriptions summoning Osiris looking an odd bit like Bakura. They finally made it outside of the very large cave to find themselves in the middle of a desert. "Hey Yug', ya didn't tell us we were gonna end up in a desat'." Joey said, observing the desert. It spawned for as far as the eye could see. "Joey something tells me we're on the right track." Yugi said pointing to darkness in the sky a few miles away. They all began to walk towards it through the desert.  
  
Back at the temple, Osiris and Obelisk were still clashing. Neither could one up the other. "Retract the attack or you'll destroy us all!" Bakura screamed over the intense noise of the Gods. "Never!" Kaiba replied. The lightning intensified until neither Bakura nor Kaiba could hear or see over the lightning and the Gods clashing. Suddenly, the sky of the Shadow Realm began to split.  
  
Back in the real world the Earth seemed to be going insane. Freak accidents, natural disasters, the works. Then things took a turn for the worst. The Earth began to envelope in darkness. Malik realized all this going on. "The Gods clash is creating a dimensional rip. The Shadow Realm is merging with the world. The Duel Monsters will roam free as they did thousands of years ago in Ancient Egypt. Soon there will be no Shadow Realm. Rather the world will be the Shadow Realm and the Shadow Realm will be the world." Malik thought to himself as he continued to the area of the clash. As Yugi and his friends walked through the desrt they saw in the sky, Malik gliding towards the darkness. Yugi threw a rock to get his attention. Malik landed reluctantly to Yugi's signal. "Yugi I have no time to deal with you and your entrapment. You won't be entrapped for long anyway." Malik said, staring over at the darkness. "Malik why did you trap us here?" Yugi interrogated. "Damnit Yugi this is hardly the time to argue over my ways. I did this to assume the role of the legendary pharaoh. But right now that's the least of everyone's problems. If Seto Kaiba refuses to retract his Obelisk's attack the Shadow Realm and Earth will merge and Duel Monsters will roam free to create chaos. Things have already begun and I have to stop it." Malik explained. "Malik you wouldn't be trying to stop this if you didn't have a good side. Even after years of your Yami side supressing it the real Malik never left you." Yugi remarked. "Hey whatcha' doin' Yug'? Ain't he the enemy?" Jounouchi asked. "Jounouchi, Malik is not all that evil and I can see it inside of him." Yugi answered. "There's no time to debate this has already begun. We must stop it." Malik said. And so with the help of Malik's powers he and the rest of the crew continued to the clash.  
  
"Kaiba if you don't retract that attack there's no telling the damage you'll cause on the Earth." Bakura said in genuine fear of the powers of the Gods. Kaiba still refused. Soon after two groups arrived. From the side that Bakura was standing Ichizu arrived and the side of Kaiba was Malik, Yugi, Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu, and Mai. "Bakura. Forfeit the duel or I will cast you down once agai-AHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Malik screamed. Suddenly he collapsed to his knees. The Millennium Rod shook violently. Malik clutched his head. Now Bakura did the same. His Ring and The Puzzle began to shake the very same. Every possesor of a Millennium Item collapsed in pain. Suddenly the spirits of the items came from the items and the items diminished. The spirits of the items stood before their modern counterparts then disappeared into the real world. Now the entire group found them standing in the real world Egypt. As they looked around they noticed that the Shadow Realm and The World had combined and the Shadow Wars had begun. 


End file.
